the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4 In Twoleg-Place... "Good job," said Achilles, very plainly, as he started to walk away. Icewish ♥ 00:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hermes padded away. He was so ''bored. He wished somebody had a message for him to deliver. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) (Hermes is also the god of mischief and theft, just so you know....) Achilles padded back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 03:03, March 2, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, he might play tricks on cats sometimes, but mostly he wants to be a messenger. He might send them a fake letter or somethin' >:D ) Hermes jumped into the air, and tried to fly, but fell to the ground. He got an idea and climed on the roof of a really tall building. ''Maybe if I jump off this building my wings will work, like with birds! It's worth a try... '' Hermes jumped. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 04:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was terrified when he saw Hermes jump so he ran over as fast as he could. Icewish ♥ 05:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Apollo licked a paw. -Lilly Perseus looked at Achilles. "Um, thanks I guess." he looked over at the dumpster where Medusa's head was located. "Remind me never to hunt there again..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Leo was watching Hermes as he jumped, slightly concerned. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue sighed and stared at her paws; She was always hated by everyone. RueyWill put later! 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Helen was pacing back and forth, waiting for her mate to return, when she spotted Rue. "Um, is something wrong?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 02:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Leo snuck a glance at Rue. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue sighed and mowed "are you just gonna say I'm crazy too?"RueyWill put later! 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, no..." said Helen. "Why would I do that." Icewish ♥ 02:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue caught Leo glance and sighed as she padded down to Helen. - Dawn "What happened?" asked Helen. Icewish ♥ 03:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Leo padded away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue fur swayed as she jumped down. "Because your mate Paris did." 15:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "You are aware that you are talking about ''Paris ''of all people, right?" replied Helen. Icewish ♥ 15:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Leo was sleeping on a roof. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm aware." she harshley mewed and padded off. RueyWill put later! 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Alright then...." said Helen. ---- Paris padded back to the alley with a mouse that he accually caught himself. Helen took a deep breath and padded up to him. She told him that she was expecting his kits. Paris suddenly looked very ill and pale. Icewish ♥ 15:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue watched and darted up to Paris. "You made a comitment to her, how do I know? Cause i can read minds and your having flashbacks of you and helen!" ue yelled inside her head. RueyWill put later! 16:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Paris ignored Rue. "Helen, listen," said Paris, extreamly worried. "I had a mate before I met you, her name was Amberflame. We even had a little tom together named Jakob, and I don't want you to think that I don't like kits, I loved my son dearly. But when Amber was expecting the second time, something went wrong. While she was kitting, she lost to much blood, and she died. Our second son, Idan, died shortly after her..." He started to cry. "Helen, I just can't loose you like how I lost them..." Icewish ♥ 16:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Do you really think the same thing will happen?" Rue asked Paris, "You have to have hope in Helen, that she will give birth to heatlhy kits." RueyWill put later! 18:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Paris narrowed his eyes at Rue. "Why the hell do you even care?" he hissed, angrily, to Rue. "Do don't know anything about me, you don't know what happened to my former mate and son, you have no right to say anything about this matter! Leave me and my family alone!" Helen then said "Paris, please-" "No! I'm sick and tired of this! She just came and barged in here when I'm trying to talk to you in private, and I don't have any idea of who she even is!" "Paris, look," said Helen, calmly. "I understand your concern, and I know Rue here really isn't making things better....but I promise you that nothing bad will happen." Paris looked down at his paws, ashamed of shouting at his mate and another she-cat. Icewish ♥ 18:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue blinked away tears and slowly mewed "Paris, is it?-" more tears filled up in her eyes. " I'm sorry" she managed to rasp before she turned and jumped onto the rough above them in shame. RueyWill put later! 18:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Helen sat next to Paris and leaned against his shoulder. Paris purred a little. Icewish ♥ 18:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue jumped down from the roof and sliced her leg on a jagged peice of metal, it made a really deep cut RueyWill put later! 18:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Artemis looked at Rue. "Woah, woah, what are you doing?" she asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "What am I doing? I just cut my leg open god dammit! Whould it hurt just to care a little!" she yelled angrily. RueyWill put later! 19:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Artemis flinched. "That's why I asked." she muttered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Gold walked up to shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:25, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "It's the reason why you are cutting yourself open is why I don't care," said Paris to Rue, coldly. Icewish ♥ 01:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Dark walked up to Paris "hey hows it going?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Pretty good," replied Paris. Icewish ♥ 01:52, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "thats good"Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:54, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Paris nodded. "How's it going for you?" Icewish ♥ 01:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "i've been better"Dark replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) A dog spotted the two cat's talking and charged at them. Icewish ♥ 02:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Dark unsheathed his claws and slashed at its face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The dog growled and bit Dark. Icewish ♥ 02:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Dark gasped and screamed in pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:11, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Paris attacked the dog and Helen took a few steps back, afraid to help her mate just incase she got injured and hurt their future kits. Icewish ♥ 02:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Dark attacked the dog again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Moon smelled blood and ran up to Rue, examining the cut. "That's a pretty deep cut!" She got some herbs and started dressing the wound. ---- Hermes twisted in midair, and tried to flap his wings ferociously as he plummeted towards the ground. He was inches from the ground and closed his eyes. ''So this is how I die... he thought. One second passed, two... He opened his eyes and realised he was flying. "Yahoo!" he yelled, before soaring into the air. He started flying all around Twoleg Place, really excited. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 10:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The dog bit Dark's leg. Icewish ♥ 13:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Dark yowled in pain and dug his claws into the dogs face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) The dog fled. Icewish ♥ 00:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark watched the dog flee.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Paris heard a whimpering noise close by.... Icewish ♥ 00:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark sat down and licked his paws "that was hard" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Paris followed the noise and found three puppies that looked just like the dog from earlier in the alley right behind them. Icewish ♥ 00:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to his cousin.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Paris wasn't sure what to do, so he brought the puppies back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 01:09, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Moon finished dressing Rue's wound. "Try not to get into any big fights, and you'll be fine in no time." She walked away. ---- Hermes was flying so fast, he crashed into a wall. "Ugh..." he got back up and flew around, asking if anyone had any messages for him to deliver. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 11:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark saw Paris and the puppies "what in the world are you doing with puppies?!"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "They're only a few weeks old, and since I think we killed their mother, we should at least make sure that they're O.K," replied Paris. "I'm hungry!" squeaked a puppy. Icewish ♥ 15:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Cres padded up to Paris, not knowing who he was, "Hey, have you seen a brown she-cat around?" he mewed in a weird accent. RueyWill put later! 19:13, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Nope," said Paris as he looked through a dumpster. Icewish ♥ 19:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Artemis stalked away. "I try to help and I get nothing." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Moon padded over to the puppies and started checking them for wounds or sickness. MoonWing Wanna Cookie?03:55, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "we can give the puppies some rats or rabbits"Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:18, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Moon finished looking at the puppies and stepped back. "Two boys and one girl. Do you know what their names are?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 19:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) The group decided that their names should be Ava, Luke, and William. Icewish ♥ 21:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "who is ganna take the puppies into there den?"Dark asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:41, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Rue stepped down from the dumpster and brought one of the puppies a rat, it was William. "Here little guy." she purred and handed it to him. ---Cres looked up and saw rue and purred with happiness. RueyWill put later! 23:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) William tried to chew the food, but couldn't very well. He started to whimper. "I don't think they can eat solid food yet," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 00:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "what about milk?"Dark asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Cres nodded and purred," I know what they need, follow me." RueyWill put later! 00:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to his cousin.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus led the puppies over to Cres. Icewish ♥ 00:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Flower looked at the puppies "there cute!"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Has anyone seen Achilles?" asked Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 00:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "i haven't"Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, it's just that I heard he knew one of these types of dogs when he was a kit, so maybe he'd know what to do," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 00:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "i could go look for him"Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Artemis flicked her ears. "What do we know about dogs?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "we know plenty"Gold replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "What happens when they grow up? Will they hurt us?" Artemis fretted. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "No, they won't hurt us as long as we're nice to them," said Orpheus to Artemis. Icewish ♥ 01:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark went out to look for Achilles.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Artemis looked at the puppies. "Oh." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Gold gave one of the puppies a lick on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The puppy licked him back. -- Achilles was out hunting. Icewish ♥ 01:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Achilles.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi," said Achilles to Dark. Icewish ♥ 01:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "can you help everyone with the three puppies we brought in?"Dark asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:18, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Um, sure," said Achilles. Icewish ♥ 01:21, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded back to the group.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Achilles followed Dark. Icewish ♥ 01:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark showed Achilles the puppies.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Moon looked at thwe Puppies. "I'll take care of them, if you want." she suggested. She gave Luke a lick on his ear. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Well then," said Achilles. He pushed a rat over to Moon. "You're going to have to chew for them then. Chew up the food and spit it out so that they can eat it." Icewish ♥ 13:05, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'll help you moon.." Rue purred and followed Cres with the pups. ---Cres led the pups over to a farm and climbed through the fence, leading the puppies. "Here, this is besse, a nice cow who can some-what speak cat, they don't only say moo ya know!" Besse stared down at the three pups and sighed "I gues you want milk?" the pups all nodded and went near her utters. RueyWill put later! 20:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Gold went for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I think it's in your best interest to know that dogs are lactose-intolerant," said Achilles. The puppies started to whimper and vomited up the milk and some other stuff. "....you're cleaning that up," said Achilles to Cres. Icewish ♥ 21:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Artemis laid her ears back and hacked. She hated the smell of vomit. ---- Perseus flicked his ear. ---- Theseus blinked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Cres rolled his eyes and in a flash the vomit disappeared-----Rue laughed and chewed up some rabbit meat for the puppies. RueyWill put later! 23:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Artemis blinked. "H-How did you make the... stuff... go away?" she asked, her yellow eyes wide. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "A little secret of mine." Cres purred and licked his paws.---The puppies gobbled down the chewed up rabbits RueyWill put later! 23:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Artemis flicked her ears. "Oh." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Dark watched the puppies eat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) William fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 00:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Luke was looking at Achilles.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Some of the other rogues were exploring the farm. Most had seen nothing like this place before. Icewish ♥ 01:01, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Dark licked Luke on the head "go to sleep" he said softly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Helen started to scream in pain. Paris rushed to her side. Icewish ♥ 03:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Moon gave the puppies a lick then ran over to Helen, worried. "Get me some poppy seeds, somebody!" she yelled. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Gold went to go see what the screaming was about.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:53, March 15, 2013 (UTC) A few hours later... Helen gave birth to two kits, a she-cat and a tom. Icewish ♥ 21:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) luke woke up from his nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Theseus looked up from washing. "Hm?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Ava padded near Rue and blocked her from the cats that padded around, for some reason she felt protective of Rue. ---Rue licked her head and padded near Helen, admiring the kits, then told paris "I told you.." and she padded away. RueyWill put later! 00:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris purred and and licked the two new born kits on the head. "What should thier names be?" asked Helen. Icewish ♥ 01:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Their so beautiful!" Rue exclaimed and licked Ava's muzzle, Ava nuzzled Helen and sat down RueyWill put later! 01:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "I have no idea who you are, but thank you!" purred Helen, happily. Icewish ♥ 01:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Rue giggled and said "I'm Rue.." Ava blinked at Helen and nudged Rue back to their den RueyWill put later! 04:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) The two kits were named Isaak and Alyona. Icewish ♥ 15:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Rue padded into the old twoleg nest and settled down by Ava. RueyWill put later! 15:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Luke looked at the kits.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:10, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ava stuck her head out of the entrance seeing Luke, she pranced over and licked his muzzle RueyWill put later! 16:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Luke wagged his tail and licked Ava on the nose then raced out of the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) William looked at the kits. Icewish ♥ 18:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Moon stood up. "Puppies! Over here!" she gave them all some Rat, then lay down and watched them eat, purring. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 05:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Luke finished the rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) William fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 17:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Moon gave them a lick on their heads. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 19:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Rue went out and looked for Ava, she found her lying beside Moon. "Oh dear, um Moon is it? Ava is mine, I'm sorry if I didn't inform you before but I took on responsibility for her." RueyWill put later! 23:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) The sun set. A twig snapped in the distance.... Icewish ♥ 00:46, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "Allright then." said Moon. She gave Ava a lick on the head. "You be good for Ruey, okay?" she asked her. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Dark went for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Something attacked Dark. Icewish ♥ 23:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hermes walked around Camp slowly. A small figure watched from the shadows, tail twitching. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:18, March 20, 2013 (UTC) "I can't believe I'm saying this," said Achilles. "But I think we better go back to the city." Icewish ♥ 14:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The small figure watched Paris and Helen curiously. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Paris felt like he was being watched. Icewish ♥ 14:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The figure watched Paris from behind a dumpster. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) (We're in a farm....) Paris fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 15:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans